U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,170 discloses a paint can having a crown in its top having a cross bar to remove excess paint from a paint brush and return excess paint into the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,502 discloses a paint can having a crown in its top having a removable tray which projects from the side of the can to remove excess paint from a paint brush and return excess paint into the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,482 discloses a paint can having a crown in its top having a removable splash protector which projects from the side of the can to remove excess paint from a paint brush and return excess paint into the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,668 discloses a paint can having a crown in its top having a removable shelf 14 to remove excess paint from a paint brush and return excess paint through opening 50 into the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,668 discloses a paint can having a crown in its top having a removable extension 10 which engages the can wall 2 with a depending skirt 8 and an inwardly extending shelf 6. Extension 10 removes excess paint from a paint brush and includes openings 11 which return excess paint into the can.
However none of the prior art provides openings in the rim of the paint can to return excess paint into the can.